


Three Meetings

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF, Project Runway (US) RPF
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Adam Lambert met Tim Gunn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xris/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, Xris. I'd never seen Project Runway before, and my grasp of fashion is tenuous at best, but I hope you like it.

1\. At an industry party:

When they first meet, Adam is distracted. They're at an awards after party, and he'd volunteered to go get Katy something to drink, but seems to have lost her and Kris in the shuffle. Damn short people. He spins around trying to catch a glimpse of his height challenged friends, and then has to step back when he almost runs into one of the serving staff. Almost immediately, someone knocks into him, and he spins around again, more than a little off balance.

"So sorry, didn't see you there." He hears as he tries to keep the glass of champagne steady. "Oh! Adam Lambert! I hadn't had a chance to congratulate you yet." It still startles him sometimes that everybody recognizes him now. He looks up from the glass and finally gets a good look at the man talking to him.

"You're Tim Gunn! Oh my god, I love Project Runway. Don't worry about it." He says in a rush as he recognizes him. "At all. I didn't know you were here." He coughs. "And I only came in second. Kris is around here somewhere, I'm actually trying to find him now."

"Oh but Kris wasn't as interesting as you. I loved seeing what outfit you'd wear each week." Tim puts his hand on Adam's forearm. "Some of them were truly inspired." Adam shivers a bit.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. That means a lot coming from you." He spots Kris over Tim's shoulder. Kris is motioning for him, and Katy is looking inquisitively at his conversation partner. "But there's Kris. It was so nice meeting you, but I need to go catch up with him and his wife." Tim takes his hand back, and Adam finds himself disappointed.

"Of course, of course." Tim turns away, and Adam slowly walks toward Kris, handing Katy her champagne when he gets there.

"Was that the guy from Project Runway?" she asks, taking the glass from him. "Thank you."

2\. At a charity event:

It's a black tie event, and Adam is bored out of his mind. The charity is a local children's hospital, and the speeches, while touching, have gone on forever. He doesn't know anyone here well, and his agent, whom he'd brought along as his date, had wandered off talking to some movie producer. When the speeches are finally done, people start getting up to mingle, and he follows suite. He's saying hi to a couple people from 19 Entertainment at the next table over when he hears a very distinctive laugh. He makes his excuses, and heads in that direction.

"Tim Gunn." He calls out as he approaches. "We didn't have enough time to talk last time. How are things going? The show is running again now, right?" He inserts himself into the group of people Tim was talking to.

Tim turns to him in surprise. "Yes, yes. Things are going great. We've got a good group, and it's great to be back on the air." He motions to Adam and turns back to the group. "Everyone, this is Adam Lambert." He turns back to Adam. "And how are things going for you? Is the tour over?"

"Yeah, but I'm getting ready to do some solo shows in a few places. You should really come see me some time." Adam looks to the group. "You all should. I'll knock your socks off!" He grins, and Tim laughs.

"I'm sure you would. We were just talking about plans for the next season of Project Runway."

Conversation ebbs and flows and Tim and Adam stick near each other for the rest of the night.

3\. At a show:

The crowd is awesome tonight. He's on his last song before the encore, and everything he puts out they're feeding back to him tenfold. Tim said he would be waiting for him backstage, and everything is amazing. He holds the last note just a few bars longer and then the lights are out. He breaths and listens to the crowd cheer for a moment, then heads back stage. The band gives him high fives as he comes down the stage stairs. "Great show!" Tommy calls out. Adam grins at him, and looks around the room, seeking someone specific. He finds him leaning against a wall, staying out of the way of technicians and workers.

Adam grabs a bottle of water and saunters over. "You made it. What did you think?" Tim looks him up and down, and Adam suddenly feels the sweat covering him.

"It's a totally different experience seeing it live. You sounded great." Tim reaches out and fingers his shoulder pad. He pulls on it a little, making Adam spin around. "The outfit is entertaining. It works well for you." Adam finishes the spin and faces Tim again.

"I'm glad you think so," he says, grinning at him.

Tommy calls back at them, "Hey Adam, are we doing the encore or what?"

Adam looks back at him, "Yeah, just give me a minute." Turning back to Tim again, "You're sticking around, right? It's a hotel night, and I thought we could do something afterwards."

Tim takes his hand. "Yes, I'll still be here when you're done. Go sing some more."

Adam smiles at him and squeezes his hand. "Alright." He turns and starts jogging back toward the stage, slapping Tommy's ass as he passes him. "I thought we were doing an encore?" He calls, already at the stage stairs. He raises the bottle of water and starts gulping it down before throwing the empty bottle at his band and beginning to ascend the stairs.

Tommy calls back at him, "Yeah, yeah. Now you're ready. Of course." The band follows him, and when the lights come back up he laughs into the microphone and asks, "Did you guys want some more?" The crowd roars back at him, and when he looks to the side, he can see Tim leaning against a speaker watching from just behind the curtain. He looks back at the crowd. "Yeah."


End file.
